Aenar
The Aenar were a subspecies of the Andorian race. ( ) History The Aenar were long considered a myth by the Andorians until they were discovered in 2104 after which official diplomatic relations were maintained by both governments. They remained pacifistic and reclusive, and never participated in the defense of Andoria. By the 2150s, the Andorian Guard commander Thy'lek Shran knew only a handful of Andorians who had seen an Aenar. ( ) In 2153, Gareb was abducted and taken into Romulan space. ( ) In November 2154, the Aenar were dragged into interstellar politics when Admiral Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Irrhaimehn and his scientist Nijil manipulated Gareb and used to remote control a telepresence drone ship. ( ) The Romulan Star Empire sought to destabilise the local region by sowing conflict, telling Gareb that all Aenar had been wiped out, and providing him with an avenue for revenge. Commander Shran and the Human Captain Jonathan Archer traveled to the Aenar compound beneath the Northern Wastes to find out which Aenar colluded with the Romulans. Thirijhamel zh'Dhaven (Jhamel) agreed to join the Allies to help recover her brother Gareb. Unfortunately, Gareb could not be saved from Romulan captivity. However, he was instrumental in destroying the two telepresence drone ships after his sister Jhamel had made contact with him. ( ) In 2155, Orion slavers abducted more Aenar. One of Jhamel's betrothed joined Shran, and lost his life when the hostages were saved. Jhamel, one of the rescued, and Shran entered the shelthreth with two other Aenar. ([[Star Trek: Enterprise|''ENT']] novel: ''The Good That Men Do) Anishtalla zh'Dhaven (Talla) was one of the few Aenar-Andorian hybrids. She was the daughter of Jhamel and Shran. ( ) In the 23rd century, Thelin th'Valrass was one of the last. The Eveste Elders, under pressure due to the Andorian reproductive crisis, would not allow further interracial bondings. (ST - Myriad Universes novel: The Chimes at Midnight) The efforts to end the Andorian ice age destabilised several Aenar cities, leading to a deterioation in the relationship between the two subspecies in the 23rd century. In the 2270s, the Andorian Science Institute was working on continuing the climate change without affecting the Aenar settlements further, but the Aenar did not trust those efforts. (ST - Myriad Universes novel: The Chimes at Midnight) The species had become extinct as of the late 23rd century. After the Borg Invasion of 2381, the remains of a very large Aenar city was located by Andorian scientists. (ST - Typhon Pact novel: aths of Disharmony) By 2387, the Aenar population numbered 4.1 million. (ST reference: Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library) By 2409, the Aenar were among the extant species again. Despite their reclusive and pacifistic nature, numerous Aenar joined Starfleet as officers, like Lieutenant Marrien of Starbase 39-Sierra. (STO - "Romulan Struggle" mission: "Heading Out") Alternate timelines In a permutation of the mirror universe where James O'Brien transformed the Terran Rebellion into a resurgent Terran Empire, numerous Aenar served in Imperial Starfleet, outnumbering the Andorians. In 2409, male Aenar were commonly fully or partially shaved and sported a beard. They were first encountered by Starfleet during an attempted invasion of the primary universe. (STO mission: "Crack in the Mirror") In a timeline where Spock died as a child, Thelin th'Valrass lived to serve on the . From 2270 to 2274, he was part of the Andorian Science Institute's effort to end the Andorian ice age, and concerned with protecting the Aenar from its effects. He ended his participation of the project when the Eveste Elders denied him to join either an Andorian or a mixed shelthreth. Admiral Thelin rose to become a military hero and war criminal in the Genesis War between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in the 2280s and 2290s. (ST - Myriad Universes novel: The Chimes at Midnight) Category:Beta Quadrant species Category:Telepathic species